Already Home
by sancriss
Summary: Fanfic baseada em spoilers de "The Back Up Plan" - Blaine é o mais novo queridinho da socialite June Dolloway, ao mesmo tempo Kurt enxerga-se vivendo um momento especial em New York City. Porém, uma bomba explode! June quer que Blaine vá com ela para Los Angeles e eles precisam decidir qual será o futuro do casal.


**Olá. Essa é a minha primeira fanfic Klaine, aliás, acredito que essa seja a minha primeira fanfic na vida. Apesar de gostar muito de escrever, nunca me aventurei em ficção, por isso, perdoem qualquer tipo de falha na narrativa :) Não é nada muito longo ou surpreendente, mas fiquei orgulhosa da forma como conduzi a história, tendo em vista toda a minha dificuldade com o tema.**

**A idéia me surgiu por um pensamento solto devido à especulações para o episódio "The Back Up Plan", na quinta temporada da série, então, considerem Already Home uma fanfic de reação. Como nada daquilo que eu escrevi beirava a realidade, deixei a história um pouco de lado, publicando apenas para amigos em uma rede social.**

**Em meio às minhas leituras de fanfic, percebi que existem poucas do casal Klaine em português no site e por isso, estou postando hoje. Não tive nenhum tipo de beta reader, mas fiz o possível para editar de uma forma agradável. Espero que todos gostem :)**

**SINOPSE:**

Blaine é o mais novo queridinho da socialite June Dolloway. Ela está gerenciando sua carreira e a auto-estima de Blaine está elevada como nunca. Com Blaine vivendo uma das melhores fases de sua vida, Kurt se enxerga também vivendo um momento especial. Seu relacionamento alcançou um ponto de paz, seu prestígio em NYADA é super considerável e ele está prestes a conquistar um futuro promissor como funcionário fixo e remunerado na revista Vogue. Porém, uma bomba explode! June que que Blaine vá com ela para Los Angeles e eles precisam decidir qual será o futuro do casal.

PG -13 – 8K

Foi inevitável.

Mais uma vez, uma decisão tomada onde nenhuma das partes queria que assim fosse decidido. Desde o dia em que Kurt e Blaine se apresentaram para June Dolloway, as coisas começaram a mudar.

A admiração de June por Blaine e o convite para que ele se tornasse um de seus protegidos no show business era tudo o que ele precisava para melhorar o seu recente declínio de auto-estima. Kurt enxergou a preferência de June por Blaine, e não por ele como mais um daqueles momentos que o fazem respirar, aceitar e encarar o que vem pela frente até onde fosse possível encontrar novos rumos para o seu coração. E ele estava feliz pelo noivo, era um sentimento sincero.

Com os pensamentos tranqüilos, Kurt podia sentir que se encontrou definitivamente em NYC!

Ele demorou um tempo considerável para se adaptar, mas nunca se vira tão feliz. Para ele, nada mais faltava. Ele e Blaine estavam bem, conseguiram juntos encontrar um ponto de paz e já não discutiam há semanas. Blaine estava realizado acompanhando June em eventos, conhecendo pessoas e performando, era tudo o que ele sempre quis e tudo que ele nasceu para viver. Ver Blaine conquistando seu próprio espaço era gratificante.

Kurt estudava em sua Universidade dos sonhos, tinha uma posição de impacto em NYADA, um rendimento impressionante em aulas e personalidade marcante. Praticava seus números e ganhava dinheiro atendendo clientes no Dinner Spotlight, mas continuava a desenhar e sugerir planos perfeitos para serem publicados na Revista Vogue, onde continuava a estagiar. A cada dia que passava enxergava um futuro de sucesso dentro da revista, mesmo que ainda não recebesse um centavo pelas suas ideias. Nas horas vagas, –s im, ele sempre reservava momentos para aquilo que o fazia bem – cedeu seu coração ao trabalho voluntário. Não havia dúvidas, Kurt estava em seu melhor momento.

Mas justo quando tudo parecia perfeito, estourou-se uma bomba.

– Kurt, precisamos conversar – Blaine invadiu o loft, parou alguns metros à frente da porta e não fez um contato direto. Sua expressão, nada animadora e a construção de frase tão direta, fizeram Kurt pensar que depois de semanas, eles teriam uma conversa séria e longa sobre algo que ele não fazia idéia do que poderia ser.

–Tudo bem, nós podemos conversar, mas posso saber sobre...

– June quer me levar pra Los Angeles com ela! – Seus olhares finalmente se encontraram. O mundo de Kurt caiu por alguns segundos. Conseguiu recuperar-se do choque inicial para reparar num Blaine pálido, com os olhos marejados e ainda distante e esperando uma resposta que ele não sabia se conseguiria encontrar. Ele botou um sorriso torto na cara e perguntou:

– Por quanto tempo? – E recostou-se melhor no sofá.

– Ela não soube me responder, disse que isso depende de como eu me adaptarei à cidade e ao que o mercado de lá poderia me oferecer – Blaine estava nervoso a cada palavra dita, Kurt percebeu isso. – Ela quer que partamos o mais rápido possível.

– E você quer ir com ela? – Kurt levantou e andou na direção do noivo.

Era a vez de Blaine perder as palavras.

Ele estava vulnerável. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele queria ir, descobrir novos ares e tentar a sorte, ele não queria deixar pra trás os sonhos que havia começado a construir junto à Kurt nos meses que viveram juntos em NYC. Foram meses muito complicados, mas eles nunca estiveram tão fortes dentro do relacionamento como agora. Ele sabia que o que tinham era precioso e não queria arriscar a perder tudo, mais uma vez.

Blaine esperava que Kurt reagisse de uma forma que tornasse mais fácil a sua decisão de correr atrás de seu sonho. Era estranho para ele pensar que sua proposta os poria novamente em estados separados, prejudicaria a sintonia que estavam vivendo; por isso estava também disposto a convidá-lo para viver essa nova vida junto com ele.

Iguais.

Mas ele podia ver o pânico que assolava os pensamentos de Kurt. Não seria uma decisão fácil, mas ele queria conversar com o noivo e descobrir como poderiam resolver essa situação.

– Na verdade, eu adoraria descobrir se é esse o meu destino. – Ele procurou e segurou as mãos de Kurt junto as suas – Mas antes, preciso da sua opinião a respeito do assunto. Eu te amo e não quero tomar nenhuma atitude que abale o nosso relacionamento – Nesse momento, Kurt não conseguiu conter as suas lágrimas.

O instinto de Blaine foi chorar junto e abraçá-lo. Ele nunca se acostumou com a idéia de ser o responsável pelas lágrimas de Kurt, ele não queria que Kurt chorasse por conta de nada que ele dissesse, sentia-se mal e cogitou esquecer que a proposta de June havia chegado a acontecer. Quando Kurt embalou o abraço recebido, Blaine sentiu que o choro e o abraço tinham um significado maior do que ele estava imaginando.

– Kurt, eu ainda não me decidi... – Ele falou delicadamente, quando foi interrompido.

– Você não faz idéia do por que eu estou chorando, faz, Blaine? – Não havia raiva, apesar do tom elevado na fala de Kurt. Eles soltaram-se do abraço e olharam-se olhos nos olhos – Estou chorando porque não existe outra resposta além de você aceitar essa oferta. – Ele sorriu, dessa vez, com sinceridade.

– Eu posso ficar aqui. Com você. Ou você pode vir. Comigo – Blaine indagou, numa tentativa de controlar a situação.

– Eu não posso ir e você não pode ficar. É a sua vez de correr atrás dos seus sonhos e a minha vez de te deixar ir embora.

Kurt lembrou-se da vez que Blaine abriu mão de sua companhia, para deixá-lo buscar seus sonhos em New York. Não seria justo que ele prendesse Blaine ao seu lado. Mas a separação não terminaria mal dessa fez, eles eram pessoas diferentes, com percepções de mundo diferentes e um amor fortalecido. E continuou:

– Blaine, meu amor, New York é o _meu _sonho! Uma vez você me motivou a persegui-lo, vir pra cá e conquistar essa cidade. Assim que cheguei... tudo aconteceu! Eu nunca estive tão feliz nessa cidade como estou agora, tenho mais do que eu sempre quis aqui e não posso abrir mão desse sonho agora. – As palavras vieram drásticas nos ouvidos de Blaine, doía mais escutar a decisão de Kurt do que ele imaginava antes de começar a conversa. – Mas, hey, olha pra mim! – Blaine levantou a cabeça – Você é o sonho mais concreto que eu tenho. Eu não preciso te conquistar, você já é meu, não importa aonde estamos, eu sei que eu não vou te perder! – Blaine sorriu entre lágrimas, uma habilidade que apenas Kurt conseguia despertar nele. - A distância machuca, é claro, mas a gente pode fazer dar certo! Eu confio em nós!

Blaine assentiu com a cabeça e o beijou.

– Eu sei que podemos fazer funcionar! E prometo que no momento em que eu sentir que as coisas não estão dando certo pra mim, eu não perco mais nenhum minuto naquela cidade e volto! – Kurt colocou seu dedo indicador nos lábios de Blaine.

– Por favor, você pode deixar a negatividade de lado? – Blaine deu de ombros, Kurt ofegou –Você precisa aproveitar essa oportunidade ao máximo! Por você e por mim.

– Estamos bem?

– Estamos ótimos.

Selaram a promessa com um abraço e ficaram conversando sobre a viagem e as expectativas dela. Blaine havia guardado suas novas promessas: aproveitar a oportunidade, por si mesmo e por Kurt e lembrar-se a cada instante de que eles estavam bem e que ficariam melhores ainda quando voltassem a se encontrar.

Blaine partiu dois dias depois, ao lado de June, que tinha se tornado uma grande amiga e confidente. Blaine tinha aprendido muito com ela e podia sentir que estava prestes a viver o grande momento de sua vida. Ainda lamentava-se por Kurt preferir continuar em NYC, mas não o culpava por isso. Los Angeles era mais uma pedra no caminho dos dois, meses de experiência que ele não poderia recusar sem ao menos tentar. Mas ele estava disposto a seguir em frente e batalhar, por ele e por Kurt.

A socialite era grande influência em LA e tinha contatos importantes para a carreira de Blaine, logo, sua aventura em LA começou antes mesmo do que ele imaginava.

– Blaine, meu querido, prepare-se para dominar a Califórnia! – No começo, Blaine achou que ela estava exagerando nas palavras, mas não demorou muito para ele reconhecer que a influência de June no show business era exorbitante. Ele perdia as contas do número de oportunidades que surgiam, dia após dia.

Em Los Angeles, Blaine se apresentava em pequenos teatros, óperas, galerias, bares, casas de show e todo espaço que lhe fosse conveniente. Desenvolveu um repertório pessoal baseado nas composições de artistas também revelados por June. Em seu tempo livre começou a compor canções e em pouco tempo já era considerado ao mesmo tempo uma revelação do cenário musical underground e também em locais mais clássicos.

Blaine tinha carisma e versatilidade, por isso atingia públicos distintos e curiosos. Toda essa exposição foi resultado de seu talento e do inteligente gerenciamento de carreira que June o estava oferecendo.

Apesar da complicação imposta pelo fuso horário, todos os dias, Blaine e Kurt conversavam sobre como as coisas estavam dando certo em suas vidas "separados". Kurt continuava vivendo NYC com euforia, descobrindo sempre algo novo para despertar sua curiosidade e na ausência de Blaine, ele podia dedicar seus finais de semana à workshops e audições para pequenas produções teatrais, além de participar mais ativamente das reuniões da Vogue.

Blaine estava curtindo a mordomia e aproveitando cada segundo de diversão e trabalho árduo vivenciados. Conheceu pessoas maravilhosas e teve a oportunidade de trabalhar com excelentes profissionais, até que viu um dia cruzar o seu caminho uma proposta irrecusável e junto com ela, um período de tempo fixo para a sua permanência na cidade.

– Alô... Kurt?

– Blaine! Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu hoje! – Kurt atendeu o telefonema com muita empolgação. – A Vogue! Eu fui promovido! Vou finalmente ganhar um salário, vou poder trabalhar diretamente na elaboração das pautas da revista, além de cobrir eventos e ganhar uma coluna! Acho que finalmente eles perceberam o meu potencial e dedicação pra esse lugar! – Kurt tinha luz na voz. Blaine pensou que não havia hora mais inconveniente pra que ele transmitisse as suas novidades, mas seguiu em frente.

– Kurt... eu vou precisar ficar mais dois anos aqui.

Kurt ficou mudo, toda a eminente empolgação desapareceu, então, respirou fundo.

– Tudo bem – Uma pausa – aqui vamos nós de novo... – Outra respiração longa, outra pausa e enfim, uma retormada – Primeiramente, você escutou o que eu disse sobre a Vogue? – Kurt não estava conseguindo acalmar os seus nervos– Existe alguma chance de você me parabenizar por isso?

– Tudo bem, me desculpe. – É claro, tudo o que Blaine mais precisava era de insensibilidade nesse momento, pra que tornar as coisas ainda mais complicadas? – Parabéns, Kurt, pela sua promoção. Fico feliz por estarmos cumprindo a nossa promessa e tenho certeza de que a Vogue só tende a ganhar com você participando ativamente das edições. – Isso foi mesmo o melhor que eu poderia responder? Blaine pensou. Kurt permanecia em silêncio. E Blaine continuou, no mesmo tom pesado com que ele mencionou a ida a Los Angeles pela primeira vez. – Apareceu uma proposta irrecusável aqui e eles precisam de mim por dois anos.

– Me conte mais sobre isso. – Kurt quebrou o gelo. Blaine não conseguiu captar como Kurt se sentia naquele momento, então, foi sincero.

– Me propuseram um acordo pra que eu gravasse um álbum, com composições próprias, inclusive. E eles querem começar a trabalhar nisso o quanto antes. – Blaine esperou uma reação que não veio e então continuou – A produção é muito demorada, mas eles acreditam que dentro de um ano o projeto estará finalizado e então só me restará trabalhar em campanhas de divulgação e marketing pessoal. É algo grande, Kurt! Pode mudar a _nossa_ vida. – Kurt permaneceu em silêncio, pensando que realmente, isso podia mudar tudo!

– Uau – A notícia dos dois anos de separação o abalava, mas procurou não transparecer por enquanto. New York e Los Angeles se encontravam em lados opostos do país, até mesmo a comunicação era limitada, pensando nisso Kurt verificou de isso era realmente a única opção para Blaine. – E por acaso, não existe uma forma de você gravar o seu álbum e divulgá-lo por aqui? NYC também é uma grande vitrine...

Blaine já estava esperando isso acontecer. É claro que NYC não era um lugar qualquer, mas quando Blaine chegou em LA, tudo aconteceu. Ele não queria arriscar-se a trabalhar com outras pessoas quando já tinha à sua disposição um grupo tão competente, em quem ele confiava completamente.

– É... Na verdade não, Kurt. Eu vou precisar mesmo ficar! – Havia tristeza em ambas as reações, – Dentro dessa nova situação, você acha que poderia vir morar aqui algum dia?

– Blaine, você não ouviu sobre a Vogue? – Não. E essa era a resposta definitiva. Blaine sabia que não conseguiria de jeito nenhum convencê-lo a vir morar com ele.

– Você sabe que se a oportunidade fosse sua, eu embarcaria na sua aventura por você, não sabe? Não importa o que fosse! Já fiz isso antes e faria quantas vezes fosse preciso. – Sim, ele estava usando o argumento do "Faria tudo por você, Kurt", que por altruísta que parecesse era o argumento mais egoísta que ele poderia usar naquele momento. Kurt sabia que ele de fato, faria tudo por ele, mas não conseguia se comprometer a ponto de suportar uma mudança radical quando as coisas estavam começando a se ajustar para ele em NYC.

– Blaine, não me ponha contra a parede nesse momento. Não se esqueça de tudo aquilo que eu também já fiz por você!

– Eu não esqueço de nada, Kurt. – A voz de Blaine ao telefone havia quebrado, Kurt conseguia visualizar a expressão do noivo a distância. Seu coração rompeu-se em mil pedaços - Nunca vou me esquecer. Por isso queria tanto você aqui comigo.

Desligou.

Kurt só conseguiu balbuciar à linha calada um "Me desculpa, meu amor! Eu queria muito poder desistir de tudo por você, mas eu não posso."

Blaine não conseguia tirar a última parte da conversa que tiveram da cabeça.

Ele sabia que sempre arriscaria sua própria sorte se fosse para tornar os sonhos de Kurt reais. E de repente, todas aquelas inseguranças dos meses anteriores vieram à tona. Talvez esse não fosse o perfil de atitude que Kurt tomaria naturalmente por ele, depois de meses de afastamento, Kurt podia já ter percebido que a presença de Blaine o sufocava de verdade e que Blaine já não valia tanto o sacrifício, talvez ele já nem o amasse tanto assim. Ele podia estar exagerando em seus pensamentos, mas assim era ele, a todo instante, de repente, baseado em suas inseguranças, ele construía visões dos acontecimentos de acordo com o que ele via acontecer ao seu redor, sem pensar em mais nada. E o que estava acontecendo agora era: Kurt preferia se distanciar à lutar pelo relacionamento deles.

Esse pensamento o deixava zonzo.

Preferiu deixar a poeira baixar e tentar um contato num outro dia, quando conseguisse usar um argumento melhor do que fazer Kurt sentir-se ainda mais oprimido.

Kurt, ao contrário do que Blaine imaginava, se sentia mal por tudo que estava acontecendo. Sua vida regou-se de pensamentos dos mais diversos tipos e ele ainda não estava pronto para tomar qualquer decisão, por isso, evitou as chamadas de Blaine por alguns dias.

Kurt fora colocado na pior das situações, tendo de escolher entre viver a sua mais perfeita visão de carreira em NYC ou largar tudo e viver os sonhos de Blaine.

Ambos os sonhos eram instáveis, os dois precisariam tomar muito cuidado e prestar atenção na forma como conduziriam suas carreiras, ou tudo poderia desabar. Por isso, Kurt resolveu tomar uma decisão que enxergou como inteligente. Depois de alguns dias sem conversarem, era hora de conversarem.

–KURT! – Blaine atendeu num salto! – Eu já estava desesperado achando que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Por que você não retornou minhas ligações?

–Blaine, precisamos conversar – Esse tom era sempre alarmante, e Blaine já se preparou pro pior – Eu te conheço há anos, muito bem e sei que nossa última conversa guiou seus pensamentos pra longe e que você deve estar achando milhões de coisas sobre mim. – Blaine tentou interromper, mas Kurt não deixou – Eu queria te dizer que provavelmente nada do que você pensou é verdade, eu estou sofrendo muito com essa distância, com a nossa dificuldade de comunicação e com o fato de um dos dois precisar ceder o seu sonho em favor do outro. – Blaine ouvia, agora imóvel e calado – Isso não é justo com a gente! Nossos sonhos são nossos e só nós sabemos o quanto precisamos nos dedicar à eles para fazer dar certo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo que eu não posso desistir de NYC, sei que você não pode desistir de LA, não agora. – Blaine também havia aproveitado os últimos dias para pensar no assunto e ele havia chegado a mesma constatação, ele queria falar sobre isso com Kurt, mas Kurt continuava falando sem parar – Por isso, queria propor que nós déssemos um tempo dessas preocupações do noivado, desse comprometimento entre nós. – TEMPO? SÉRIO, KURT? –Você está livre pra agir como quiser, com quem quiser, – Como assim, eu estou livre para quem eu quiser? Será que mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, Kurt não tinha entendido que isso não fazia mais sentido? Enquanto Blaine se prendia em pensamentos silenciosos, Kurt seguia falando. – Contanto que você foque na sua carreira, no seu sonho. Eu não quero que você me encare como um estorvo na sua vida e não quero que você passe a ser um incomodo na minha. Não quero que a cobrança chegue ao ponto de nos saturar.

– Você está mesmo terminando comigo? Isso sim não é justo, Kurt! Sem saber que você está comigo vai ser ainda mais difícil! – Blaine não estava gritando, porém não estava dizendo nada calmamente. Ele ainda estava ofendido pela forma como Kurt escolhera para dar fim ao problema.

– Blaine, desde o início, você sempre disse que nós dois éramos destinados a ficar juntos, almas gêmeas e tudo mais. E é isso. Não importa o afastamento ou o desligamento, nós sempre vamos ter uma chance no futuro. No momento, só o que eu quero é não ser culpado pela interrupção da sua carreira, não quero que o seu pensamento esteja focado em como eu estou lidando com a situação. Eu só quero o seu sucesso e pra isso, você precisa de foco!

Blaine já havia entendido tudo e sabia que era inútil continuar discutindo. Kurt havia chegado há um veredito e nada que ele dissesse poderia fazê-lo mudar de opinião.

– Tudo bem. Prefiro que paremos a conversa aqui. Eu vou manter a minha promessa, trabalhar por mim, por você e por nós – Kurt estava chorando e fazendo o possível pra conter as lágrimas quando respondeu:

– Não deixe ninguém te derrubar, Blaine. Eu sei, no fundo do meu coração como essa história termina e você também sabe.

E desligou.

Então é isso, acabou por enquanto, Blaine pensou enquanto limpava as lágrimas que caíam. Já que Kurt não quer ser um estorvo na carreira dele e deseja que Blaine foque-se em oportunidades positivas, era isso que ele iria fazer. Isso se aplicaria perfeitamente a seu objetivo: trabalharia por si mesmo, construindo um nome no mercado, e trabalharia por Kurt, para enfim voltar para NYC e ganhá-lo de volta. Ele faria isso quantas vezes fosse preciso.

_Você está livre pra agir como quiser, com quem quiser._

Que bobagem! Desde incidentes anteriores Blaine tinha certeza de que não havia mais ninguém no mundo que ele quisesse mais do que ele queria Kurt.

Em New York, Kurt não tinha mais tempo livre! Guardava todos seus momentos de sono para pensar em tudo aquilo que está acontecendo em sua vida e ainda não decidira se esse "tempo de Blaine" havia sido a melhor coisa a ser feita. Só o que ele sabia com toda a certeza era que estava com saudades.

Já faziam algumas semanas que ele e Blaine não se falavam, ambos tinham optado por diminuir o contato para evitar a esperança e aumentar a saudade um do outro. Estratégia um pouco arriscada, mas estava funcionando. Toda a informação que Kurt possuía desde então, vinha dos seus amigos em comum, que mantinham contato com Blaine normalmente. Ele mesmo tinha assegurado que Rachel, Sam, Artie, até mesmo a Tina, continuassem a manter contato com Blaine, assim ele suportaria toda a distância com mais facilidade. Nenhum dos amigos conseguia aceitar muito bem esse término, mas depois de inúmeras explicações, eles se cansaram de tentar aceitar e optaram por dar apoio incondicional e não deixá-los se abaterem por conta da distância. Todos sabiam que em breve, eles estariam juntos de novo.

Em Los Angeles, Blaine tinha a companhia de Cooper, Kurt ainda não havia definido se isso era bom ou ruim para as inseguranças do noivo, ou ex-noivo, ou noivo-em-pausa. Ele se afogava em sorvete pelo menos três vezes por semana e para dar exemplo, focava na positividade de suas oportunidades. Depois de alguns meses, tudo estava perfeito em seu departamento profissional, ao menos.

Blaine havia adquirido o hábito de comprar a revista Vogue a cada nova edição, para ler a coluna de Kurt e sentir-se mais perto dele. Blaine sabia que existia um pouquinho de Kurt em vários lugares daquela revista e folheava as páginas procurando qualquer detalhe que o lembrasse dele. No estúdio de gravação, ele exibia a revista, orgulhoso. Nada havia mudado pra ele: mesmo sentimento, mesma emoção, mesmo status, a única diferença era que eles não reservavam o mesmo período para declarações de amor, atualizações sobre o dia, ou até mesmo, momentos íntimos. Blaine sentia falta de Kurt, mas ter uma cidade inteira pra descobrir, a companhia de Cooper, o carinho dos amigos e um projeto empolgante pra trabalhar havia tornado a separação mais suportável pra ele.

Após um ano, o álbum de Blaine começou a ser disponibilizado.

As 14 músicas, divididas entre composições originais e músicas de seus parceiros, sempre com o toque de Blaine na produção, tinham um padrão que dava personalidade ao álbum. As apostas eram de que seria sucesso nacional dentro de poucas semanas. Blaine sentia-se orgulhoso do que o álbum representava e de como ele havia conseguido imprimir sua personalidade às músicas e torná-lo especial. Em letras miúdas, na contracapa, um pequeno agradecimento àquele que esteve sempre presente em seus pensamentos durante o processo de criação: Dedicado à Kurt Hummel.

Chegara o dia de por fim começar a divulgação do álbum em veículos de informação, ele estava muito animado.

Kurt não estava atento às novidades do show bussiness e não ficou sabendo do lançamento do álbum de Blaine até o momento em que que Rachel veio dar as boas notícias.

Ela recomendou a Kurt que comprasse o álbum e ouvisse com carinho, porque estava muito bonito e também porque obviamente, era o álbum do Blaine e todos os amigos precisam prestigiá-lo.

Kurt, porém, estava atrasado. Quando chegasse a faculdade teria aulas que exigiriam o máximo de sua atenção, e de lá seguir para o trabalho, ele sabia que ouvir o álbum seria um teste emocional e não queria que seu rendimento fosse prejudicado. Ele o faria mais tarde, quando pudesse ter um tempo a sós para digerir as canções e interpretá-las. Faria isso com o todo o amor do mundo, mas agora definitivamente não era o momento. No caminho, ele ouvia a rádio, quando uma voz em particular o prendeu. Ele reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar! A música já estava tocando há algum tempo, então, seu primeiro instinto foi prestar atenção na letra.

_When life takes it's own course  
Sometimes we just don't get to choose  
I'd rather be there next to you  
Promise you'll wait for me, wait for me  
Wait 'til I'm home_

Kurt sorriu.

Ele não queria ser pretensioso, mas sabia que se aquela voz era mesmo do Blaine, essa música era escrita pra ele. Baseado nesse trecho da letra ele só conseguia pensar que sim, as escolhas são complicadas às vezes, mas mesmo com o afastamento provocado, ele estava sim, esperando Blaine voltar pra casa.

_All I have is this feeling inside of me  
The only thing I've ever known_

Pelo visto, Blaine pensava da mesma forma.

_If only New York wasn't so far away  
I promise the city won't get in our way  
When you're scared and alone  
Just know that I'm already home_

Sim, New York era incrivelmente longe de Los Angeles, e sim, ele teve momentos de medo e solidão, mas o que o fez se sentir pequenininho foi a remota possibilidade de Blaine ainda reter as esperanças de que o amor deles pudesse ser retomado.

Ou seria só uma música que não significava nada além de acordes e harmonias?

Não importava, o sentimento presente na música era muito bonito para não ter nenhuma relação com o amor deles.

Ele estava mesmo cogitando ir atrás de Blaine?

A coragem dentro do coração de Kurt o fez palpitar mais rápido. O que viria depois, apenas confirmaria todos os pensamentos anteriores.

– Boa tarde, ouvintes da Rádio Kiss, aqui quem fala é o John e estamos com a nova revelação da música pop! Blaine Anderson! Como você está, Blaine? – Isso ia ser mesmo uma entrevista? Kurt ficou admirado e boquiaberto diante de seu timing.

– Estou muito bem, sir John! Muito animado e feliz em começar a divulgação desse álbum que tem sido a minha vida nesses últimos meses! Estou muito orgulhoso de estar aqui com vocês!

– Nós acabamos de ouvir a sua música de trabalho, "Already Home". É uma música muito bonita! É composição sua?

– Obrigada! Sim, essa música foi a minha primeira composição pro álbum e revela muito bem o estilo de música que eu faço: baseado no arranjo instrumental com piano, letras românticas, pessoais e que contem uma história. Algumas músicas são mais agitadas, mas essa sempre foi a minha preferida, é um prazer me lançar com ela!

– A inspiração pra essa música deve ser uma pessoa muito especial pra você, não? – Blaine soltou uma risadinha abafada.

– Na verdade, essa pessoa não é apenas especial, ela é tudo pra mim! Se não fosse por essa pessoa, eu não estaria aqui vivendo esse sonho. Ela foi minha motivação pra encarar esse desafio e minha motivação pra continuar aqui, fazendo tudo acontecer. Mesmo que no meio do caminho nós tenhamos nos perdido, eu sei que somos de verdade. O álbum todo é um agradecimento e foi dedicado à ela!

O sorriso bobo continuava em sua boca, Kurt não conseguia esconder sua alegria e se houve lágrimas, foram lágrimas de alegria. Toda a ansiedade que ele conseguiu conter para não ouvir o álbum de Blaine quando Rachel o aconselhou, veio à tona naquele momento.

Agora, ele não via a hora de escutar cada uma das músicas e pensar em como Blaine havia construído a história deles através delas.

Blaine de fato havia cumprido sua promessa, desenvolvera um trabalho para ele e para Kurt ao mesmo tempo. A entrevista foi o último sopro de motivação que Kurt precisava pra ir atrás de Blaine! Estabeleceu que começaria a organizar a sua vida em NYC de modo que pudesse contribuir para a Vogue de longe por uns dias, e assim visitar Los Angeles.

Ele queria fazer uma surpresa, então, ligou para Sam, explicou a situação e o amigo não pensou duas vezes em descobrir o endereço de Blaine para contribuir para o reencontro.

Dentro de três dias Kurt havia conseguido um período de afastamento na Vogue e reorganizado sua vida em NYC a ponto de não estar nem um pouco arrependido quando adentrou o avião. Ele não conhecia Los Angeles, então, aproveitaria esses dias para curtir o calor, as praias e tudo aquilo que a cidade tinha pra oferecer, e com Blaine ao seu lado seria ainda melhor. Encontrou o endereço facilmente e foi recebido na porta por um Blaine diferente. Não era um diferente negativo, Kurt ele nunca se sentira tão atraído por ele.

Seu estilo continuava o mesmo, um pouco mais despojado, mas ainda colorido e ainda clássico. O cabelo tinha muito menos gel e um penteado mais moderno. O que definitivamente não estava diferente era a expressão de alegria em seu rosto ao ver que Kurt estava em sua porta.

Algumas coisas nunca mudam!

– Eu não posso acreditar que você está aqui, Kurt! Senti tanto a sua falta – Blaine diminuiu o espaço entre os dois e envolveu Kurt num abraço apertado. Kurt se sentiu desmontando, não pela força do gesto, mas pelo impacto que isso refletia no seu sentimento adormecido. A resposta de Kurt foi abraçá-lo mais forte ainda, para fazer com que ele sentisse o mesmo.

Ao se separarem, Kurt não disse nada, apenas o beijou.

Blaine fechou a porta e eles aproveitaram o resto do dia para matar a saudade um do outro.

Os dois só puderam conversar sobre tudo o que havia acontecido na manhã seguinte.

Blaine preparou o café da manhã e o levou na cama, o que provocou risos deliciosos em Kurt. Como ele pôde um dia achar hábitos como esse algo exagerado e desnecessário? Depois de um tempo afastado, ele notava como cada pequeno detalhe, por mais bobo que fosse, fazia falta pra ele.

– Parece delicioso! – Kurt agradeceu e puxou Blaine pra mais perto dele. Ficaram aninhados.

– Caprichei, afinal, já faz um tempo que não preparo o seu café da manhã – Ele sorriu e deu um beijo na têmpora de Kurt, que virou-se para olhá-lo de frente.

– Acha que já podemos conversar?

– WOW! – Blaine parecia ter se dado conta de toda a situação que os envolvia – Tudo bem, não vamos poder adiar a conversa por muito tempo, né? – No fundo, ele tinha medo de que uma nova conversa pudesse estragar o que eles tinham vivido durante as últimas horas.

– Eu queria começar te agradecendo, por não desistir do seu projeto e principalmente, de nós dois. Tudo aquilo que você disse ontem, na Rádio Kiss, teve um valor muito grande pra mim.

Blaine sorriu aliviado.

– Você ouviu o álbum?

– Vim ouvindo durante a viagem, mas eu só precisei de uma música pra decidir vir pra cá.

– E essa é uma mudança definitiva? – Blaine perguntou, esperançoso.

– Ainda não posso fazer isso. Ainda tenho compromissos em NYC e não posso largar a minha vida lá, preciso pensar.

– Tudo bem –Blaine relaxou – mas então, por que você veio?

– Eu vim lutar por nós! – Kurt sorriu, enquanto pensava na melhor forma de dizer tudo aquilo que estava sentindo – Prefiro pensar nas coisas com você ao meu lado. Vim acompanhar essa nova etapa da sua vida e te fazer um carinho de vez em quando – ele riu e continuou –Consegui uns dias de licença no trabalho, vou precisar continuar atualizando meus colegas com os assuntos da revista, mas posso fazer isso a distância por uns dias. Enquanto isso, vamos repensar a nossa situação e tentar encontrar uma solução diferente para o nosso problema. Tudo bem pra você?

– Tudo ótimo, vou adorar a sua companhia! – Blaine roubou um selinho rápido, porque Kurt precisava continuar a falar.

– Nunca tive tanta certeza do meu amor por você como no tempo que ficamos separados e senti que era a minha vez de te pegar de volta pra mim – Kurt sorriu, divertido e retribuiu o beijo que havia interrompido.

– Você sabe que eu fui sempre seu, não deixei de ser nem por um minuto durante esse tempo que ficamos separados.

Eles se amavam imensuravelmente.

(...)

– Como Los Angeles tem te tratado? Me conta tudo! – Kurt perguntou, enquanto andavam pelas ruas da cidade, numa manhã gostosa, ambos de óculos escuros e tomando sorvete.

– Bom, imagino que você tenha notado que a cidade é incrível. – Kurt concordou – Nunca tive dúvidas sobre isso, mas viver aqui é uma experiência única! Eu me adaptei muito bem a tudo: ao clima, às pessoas, às novas oportunidades que ganhei. Nem em Ohio as coisas pareciam acontecer tão magicamente quanto aqui. – Blaine deu de ombros e Kurt riu da constatação. Blaine sempre foi muito sortudo, ao menos em comparação à sua própria sorte – Mas hey, não ria, eu também precisei me esforçar pra que a magia durasse, tá bom? – Isso só fez Kurt rir mais – Se eu tivesse me abatido, eu poderia não ter nada disso hoje! Me considero muito sortudo por tudo o que aconteceu, mas acho que eu mereci! – Blaine piscou.

Kurt brincou levando as suas mãos ao rosto em sinal de inconformação.

– Só não destaco sua arrogância nesse momento porque eu sei que você não está mentindo as dizer que se esforçou para ver tudo acontecer – Kurt ficou de frente pra Blaine e levou as mãos a envolverem seu pescoço, num abraço distante – Você aproveitou as oportunidades direitinho e agora tem tudo pra estourar e ficar famoso e ai meu Deus eu tenho um noivo famoso! Como vou lidar com todos os holofotes, paparazzis e menininhas apaixonadas por você?

– Quer dizer então que eu sou seu noivo de novo?

– Você deixou de ser alguma vez?

– Não mesmo.

– Foi o que eu pensei.

– Podemos lidar com a fama mais tarde?

– Continuamos toda a conversa mais tarde! – Kurt se afastou, tomou a frente e saiu andando. Blaine vinha logo atrás e quando ele o alcançou, Kurt quis saber: – Quais são os seus compromissos de hoje?

– Kuuuuuurt!

– O que foi? Você precisa continuar cumprindo a sua agenda, seja comigo aqui ou comigo em NYC, você agora é uma celebridade! Enquanto isso, eu preciso voltar pra casa e encontrar um lugar para usar o computador, o telefone e cumprir os meus compromissos com a revista.

Blaine o pegou pela mão e voltaram para casa. Chegando lá, ele apresentou a Kurt o escritório.

Numa das pratileiras da estante havia uma pilha de revistas Vogue, que atraíram a atenção de Kurt quase no primeiro instante em que abriram a porta. Ele não perguntou, mas sabia que Blaine estava bem atento às tendências da moda no último ano.

E assim aconteceu durante o resto do dia, Kurt cuidando de seus afazeres e Blaine cumprindo sua agenda de divulgação do álbum. Mais tarde, combinaram de se encontrar num barzinho, onde Blaine faria uma pequena apresentação à amigos e executivos da gravadora para comemorar o sucesso dos primeiros dias de lançamento do álbum.

Blaine apresentava Kurt a todos os presentes com um sorriso aberto estampado no rosto, Kurt acompanhou o ritmo do noivo, não foi fácil. Blaine era naturalmente ligado no 220w e acompanhar essa potência exigia de Kurt um esforço triplicado de sua real disposição.

Quando o casal se aproximou de June, ela trocou um olhar singelo com Blaine, como quem se comunica sem dizer uma única palavra. Os dois estavam radiantes. Kurt interpretou os olhares como um gesto de felicitação pela retomada do relacionamento. Ao abraçar Kurt, June discretamente comentou um "Você é um rapaz de sorte. E ele também é. Cuidem disso!"

Kurt nada fez além de agradecer pelo que ela havia proporcionado à Blaine e abraçá-la forte para recompensar as palavras ditas.

Chegaram em casa esgotados, Kurt estava com dor no maxilar de tanto sorrir para desconhecidos. Enquanto isso, Blaine só parecia estar mais completo do que nunca.

Os dias se passaram e Kurt foi aprendendo a dividir seu tempo entre conhecer os pontos turísticos e lugares mais legais da cidade ao lado de Blaine, continuar escrevendo seus ensaios, reportagens e textos para a revista e acompanhar o noivo a alguns muitos eventos profissionais. Ele já estava se acostumando a sorrir abertamente e seu maxilar não doía tanto quanto no primeiro dia.

Ele sentia que poderia se acostumar a viver em Los Angeles, mas sentia falta de sua rotina em NYC, seus amigos, seu espaço. Ele ainda não estava preparado para tomar uma decisão, mas agora ele conhecia melhor as vantagens e desvantagens de ambas as cidades.

Kurt estava confuso, e lhe restava pouco mais de uma semana para enfim decidir de vez o destino deles como casal.

O que ele já sabia é que independente do arranjo de cidades escolhido: juntos em NYC, juntos em LA ou ainda separados, eles estariam juntos! Não havia mais a possibilidade de um novo rompimento ou separação depois de tanto tempo desperdiçado.

Foi num desses últimos dias de estadia em Los Angeles que o destino enviou um sinal e Kurt tomou a sua decisão.

Kurt já havia se livrado dos afazeres do dia e aguardava Blaine voltar para casa fazendo sua série de exercícios. Enquanto isso a televisão estava ligada num programa de videoclipes, Kurt adorava se exercitar assistindo esses programas, era um de seus prazeres culposos.

Ele estava lá há cerca de vinte minutos, no meio de uma série de abdominais quando a programação começou a exibir um videoclipe de uma música que ele ainda não se cansaria de ouvir nunca.

_You say love is what you put into it  
You say that I'm losing my Will  
Don't you know that you're all that I think about?  
__You make up a half of the whole_

Kurt abandonou a sequência de exercícios para prestar atenção naquele filme de três minutos, mais uma vez. Na tela, a pessoa que ele mais amava, cantando, performando e despontando no universo da música com uma canção dedicada à ele.

Parecia um conto de fadas moderno. Ele não podia esconder o orgulho que sentia.

_You say that it's hard to commit to it  
You say that it's hard standing still_

Mas por que ainda era tão difícil se comprometer de uma vez, afinal? Por que era tão difícil tomar uma decisão? Nesse momento, Blaine adentrou a sala e se aproximou devagar de um Kurt paralisado prestando atenção em tudo ao redor menos na televisão, ou sequer, na presença dele. Blaine abriu a boca e ao invés de chamá-lo ou alertá-lo, ele cantou:

_Just know that I'm already home.  
Just know that I'm already home._

O mundo de Kurt finalmente girou. _Ele já estava em casa. _Ele ia ficar em Los Angeles!

Kurt precisava decidir como e quando daria a notícia para Blaine.

Ele queria tornar a revelação um grande ato romântico, mais uma vez, era a vez dele.

Os anos de convivência com Blaine tinham aflorado o lado romântico de Kurt. É claro que na maioria das vezes, ele era surpreendido por Blaine, que tornava os seus esforços, meros pequenos gestos, diante das serenatas, performances, surpresas e agrados. Logo ele, que sempre se considerou um romântico incurável, foi se envolver com um romântico incurável que nem a ponto de considerar-se romântico chegava. Kurt não tinha do que reclamar, porém.

Por essas e outras, chegara a hora de Kurt surpreender Blaine.

O plano era simples, ele não queria se expôr muito, tampouco se conter demais, então, reservou aquele mesmo espaço que conheceu nos seus primeiro dia em Los Angeles, onde Blaine comemorou o sucesso do lançamento de seu álbum. Naquele espaço, ele reuniria amigos, representantes da gravadora, June, em suma, todos aqueles que estiveram presentes nesse último mês e que tranformaram Los Angeles num espaço agradável, facilitando a sua escolha final.

Kurt tomou o cuidado de não vazar informações no bar também, para o ato ser uma surpresa também para todos os presentes. Ele faria uma declaração de amor.

Na noite escolhida, as pessoas convidadas estavam chegando aos poucos, pedindo explicações sem as receber. Em anos de experiência com performances ao vivo, ele nunca estivera tão nervoso como agora.

O momento aproximava-se e ele tinha o discurso automático grafado em sua mente. Era tudo aquilo que estivera pensando durante os últimos dias e agora, já com a decisão tomada, tudo parecia natural. Ele não diria uma palavra que não partisse direto de seu coração.

Quando Blaine enviou uma mensagem informando que estava a poucos minutos do bar, Kurt foi esperá-lo na porta. Eles se cumprimentaram e adentraram o prédio, lá dentro, a luz estava baixa. O caminho iluminado por velas, guiava a porta de entrada à uma cadeira estrategicamente colocada em frente ao palco principal do lugar. Blaine ensaiou perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas Kurt simplesmente o fez andar até a cadeira, tomando o seu lugar no palco logo em seguida.

Os aplausos eram contagiantes e Blaine não podia acreditar no que iria acontecer.

Kurt tomou o microfone e começou a falar.

– Boa noite, amigos! – Uma platéia animada ovacionou Kurt, que prosseguiu com o seu discurso, um sorriso estampado em seu rosto - Estou aqui hoje para dizer algumas palavras especiais para o amor da minha vida, que está diante de mim nesse momento – A partir daí, os olhos de Kurt encontraram a direção de Blaine e não desviaram por um bom tempo. Blaine, no entanto, ainda olhava ao redor buscando explicações – Eu vou pular a parte em que conto pra todos o quão complicada se constitui a nossa história de amor – Risadinhas abafadas tomaram conta do lugar – para dizer que eu vim pra Los Angeles há umas semanas atrás por um impulso. Blaine, eu vivi um ano da minha vida dedicado a conquistar o meu sonho enquanto te encorajava a viver o seu, em cidades diferentes. Nós estávamos interligados por conta desse elo que nos une, mas resolvemos esperar a poeira baixar para finalmente continuar o nosso relacionamento. Ouvir você cantar na rádio naquele dia já seria o bastante pra me fazer reorganizar toda a minha vida pra correr atrás de você, mas o que garantiu que eu fizesse isso foi me dar conta que que você cumpriu a nossa promessa, da mesma forma como eu escolhi cumpri-la. Essa confiança e fé que eu depositei no nosso relacionamento foi devolvida em forma de música e de gratidão e eu pude ouvir isso na sua voz. – Uma pausa e Kurt desceu do palco e tomou a direção de Blaine, segurando as suas mãos enquanto continuava seu discurso.

– Vir para Los Angeles foi a melhor decisão que eu poderia tomar. Estar aqui com você, com todos os nossos amigos, foi uma experiência e tanto e eu sou muito grato você; e por eles também, vai – A platéia comemorou e Blaine sorriu, ainda em contato direto com os olhos azuis de Kurt - terem tornado a minha decisão mais fácil. Armei essa surpresa hoje, Blaine, porque eu quero te dizer que eu decidi ficar em Los Angeles. Eu não tenho idéia de como as coisas serão daqui pra frente, mas você nasceu pra viver o seu sonho nesse lugar e agora, eu tenho plena certeza de que posso viver isso junto com você! Eu estarei bem e feliz contanto que eu possa estar com você!

Blaine já estava pronto pra se manifestar quando a música começou e ele não pode deixar de se divertir com o que ouvia.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

Afinal de contas, eles estavam em Los Angeles. Suas peças novamente encaixando-se.

_Don't ever look back_

Nova York agora era passado.

Ao menos enquanto essa não fosse a vontade e decisão de ambos.

Ao fim da performance, Blaine se jogou nos braços de Kurt. Eles trocaram um beijo apaixonado, em meio a lágrimas, risos nervosos e aplausos da platéia. Quando voltaram a trocar olhares, Blaine agradeceu repetidas vezes e repetiu que o amava incontáveis vezes.

No dia seguinte, Kurt estava pronto para viajar rumo à NYC com o objetivo de conversar com seus superiores na Revista Vogue a respeito de uma assistência a distância. Kurt já havia pensado em soluções para esse problema. Ele poderia viajar uma ou duas vezes por mês à NYC para participar das reuniões de fechamento de pauta e enquanto situado em Los Angeles, produziria reportagens baseadas nas tendências da cidade e relacionadas ao cotidiano de Hollywood. O mercado de alta moda era tão presente em LA quanto em NYC e ele tinha crédito por todas as suas produções anteriores. Com tudo milimetricamente pensado e ensaiado, seria fácil convencer os seus chefes. Kurt Hummel confiava em sua lábia.

Kurt não sabia, mas Blaine também estava dando o seu jeito de tentar conciliar os seus horários e organizar os seus trabalhos com a sede de sua gravadora em NYC, para deslocar suas promoções para a cidade. Mesmo antes da surpresa no bar, ele estava muito próximo de comunicar Kurt sobre esses detalhes. Ele também não conseguia mais processar a idéia de um relacionamento a distância. A solução que Kurt encontrou foi mais rápida, mas Blaine não queria desistir de seu plano tão cedo. Ele sabia que Kurt estava abrindo mão de algo muito importante em troca de sua carreira e queria fazer o possível para recompensá-lo, agora que sabia que os dois estavam na mesma página da relação.

Kurt e Blaine estavam dispostos a retomar a convivência em cidades iguais, sem se afastar de suas conquistas pessoais ou abrir mão de seus sonhos. Esse pensamento fez Blaine sorrir e amar ainda mais a história que ele e Kurt estavam construindo juntos.

Ele continuou focado em seu plano inicial e esperava que novidades aparecessem no decorrer da semana, assim, teria uma boa novidade a contar quando Kurt voltasse de NYC.

A novidade veio antes mesmo do que ele imaginava.

June o procurou no dia seguinte para contar que encontrou um grupo disposto a lançar e cuidar da carreira de Blaine em NYC a partir do ano seguinte. Ela lamentou-se por Blaine optar por sair de Los Angeles, mas entendia a razão pela qual Blaine havia tomado a decisão. Ela continuaria o ajudando em New York e já preparava os nomes influentes para apresentar a Blaine quando ele por fim se instalasse. Blaine só precisaria estar atento à forma como sua carreira seria conduzida, para que tudo continuasse a correr bem.

Ele havia ganhado uma experiência enorme no período que viveu em Los Angeles. Com bastante tempo disponível para aprender e observar, Blaine aperfeiçoou sua percepção de negócios e a malícia que os bons artistas devem possuir para lidar com suas carreiras. Seria fácil não ser passado pra trás.

Ele participou de uma reunião com o grupo de empresários interessado e bastaram poucos minutos para que Blaine depositasse a sua confiança no trabalho deles. A ansiedade de fazer dar certo e viver feliz ao lado de Kurt em New York falou mais alto, mas June estava ao seu lado para constatar que a proposta fosse adequada para sua carreira. Garantiram-lhe a divulgação de seu trabalho em NYC, no cenário underground e nas mesmas vitrines em que June o apresentava quando ainda vivia na cidade, além da possibilidade de ingressá-lo como intérprete da Broadway, se assim fosse o desejo de Blaine. E ele queria muito! Poderia ser esse o seu novo sonho a perseguir em NYC!

E como tudo veio tão rápido, ele resolveu preparar a sua dose de surpresas para Kurt.

Tratou de viajar para NYC com os investidores e alugar um apartamento confortável, numa vizinhança legal. Ele ficara empolgado com todas as opções, mas tinha certeza de que Kurt adoraria o que tinha escolhido. A questão da decoração não poderia ser discutida agora, porque Kurt seria capaz de o expulsar do próprio apartamento caso alguma decisão errada fosse tomada. Logo, esse seria um dos divertimentos de Kurt quando por fim se instalassem.

Por hora, Blaine comprou alguns porta retratos, revelou algumas fotos deles em momentos especiais e espalhou pela sala de estar. Aquele seria o novo lar na cidade dos sonhos, da luz e do amor. New York City era tudo!

Quando Kurt recebeu a mensagem onde Blaine avisava que estava em NYC, achou estranho, mas foi ao seu encontro no endereço encaminhado. Era uma vizinhança peculiar, não se lembrava de terem freqüentado muitos lugares naquela região da cidade. Ele já havia resolvido praticamente todas as suas pendências na Revista Vogue. Seus chefes tinham gostado da idéia de Kurt como um correspondente Hollywoodiano e agora só restava resolver questões burocráticas. Kurt precisaria ficar mais um ou dois dias em NYC.

Para Blaine esse não seria um problema!

– Mas, o que estamos fazendo aqui, especificamente? – Kurt perguntou, assim que se encontrou com Blaine, ainda confuso.

– Hm, digamos que eu tenho algo muito importante pra te mostrar aqui perto, vamos – Eles se deram as mãos e caminharam até um prédio tipicamente nova iorquino: uma escadaria bonita de pedras de mármore, charmoso e simpático. Blaine tinha a chave do lugar, o que provocou em Kurt uma sensação diferente. Lá dentro, nada havia, apenas os pequenos porta retratos com fotos que Kurt facilmente reconheceria.

O olhar de surpresa de Kurt fez Blaine se sentir relaxado, ele sabia que tinha acertado em cheio. Ainda sem olhar na direção de Blaine, Kurt perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

– Bom, essa é a minha surpresa pra você –uma pausa – nossa nova casa! Em New York, como nós sempre sonhamos desde antes de nos conhecermos.

Kurt virou-se, curioso e não exitou em perguntar:

– Como assim? Mas e a sua casa em Los Angeles? A sua carreira? June?

– Minha casa continua lá e não vai sair de lá. Mas eu não fui o único a correr atrás de uma forma de vivermos juntos de novo, Kurt. Conversei muito com a June e ela encontrou um grupo de investidores disposto a gerenciar a minha carreira em NYC. A minha única preocupação será ditar o ritmo das coisas. Eles disseram que se esse for o meu desejo, eu posso até seguir carreira na Broadway, Kurt!

Kurt sentiu como se fosse explodir de felicidade diante de tudo aquilo que Blaine estava lhe contando. O choque inicial havia passado, o que fez Kurt perceber que seu ponto de paz havia novamente sido alcançado. Ele poderia viver feliz e realizado, na cidade de seus sonhos, com o seu príncipe e ambos em sintonia com os seus próprios projetos e mais tarde formar uma família em um apartamento maravilhoso na cidade dos seus sonhos, com o seu príncipe. Era um ciclo vicioso. Uma coisa boa, puxava outra coisa boa. Kurt estava radiante.

– Isso é maravilhoso, meu amor! – A sala vazia possibilitou que Blaine expusesse toda a sua felicidade girando Kurt em seus braços e dançando ao som de música nenhuma. Aquilo tudo era deles! – Quer dizer então que todas essas minhas reuniões na Vogue foram em vão? Com que cara eu vou olhar pro meu chefe e pedir a minha mesa de volta?

– Bom, o vínculo dos empresários comigo só começa no ano que vem – Blaine sabia exatamente o que Kurt estava pensando.

– Hm, e por acaso, você acha que enquanto você não necessariamente precisa se mudar pra cá, nós podemos pular o super inverno nova iorquino e aproveitar o sol de Los Angeles por mais uns dias?

Blaine se divertiu com a expressão que Kurt revelou no pedido.

– Eu acho que seria a solução ideal.

Kurt iniciou então, um beijo que selaria os votos de um inverno perfeito e ensolarado na cidade que ele aprendeu a amar - não tanto quanto amava New York, mas ainda assim, amava.

Como ele imaginara um dia, eles voltariam para NYC quando fosse o momento certo, quando ambos decidissem e compartilhassem essa vontade. O melhor de tudo era perceber que não importava a cidade, ambos haviam decidido por eles, e seriam felizes em qualquer lugar contanto que estivessem juntos.

E tudo aconteceu antes mesmo do que eles imaginavam.

Por hora, aproveitar alguns momentos em Los Angeles não era uma má idéia.

Ao soltarem-se, Kurt olhou as paredes ao redor e fez sua última constatação.

– Blaine... Eu vou decorar todo esse apartamento, ok?

– Inteirinho – Blaine sorriu.

**FIM**

**Nota da autora:**

A música utilizada como base para essa fanfic é Already Home do _A Great Big World._ Quem não conhece, por favor, procure. É uma música linda e o Darren Criss faz uma participação no clipe :) #meta


End file.
